Ravish him One-shot
by Celiyan
Summary: Sora is in his last year on school, getting ready for his exams. But his english teacher, Roxas Rockswood, holds possessive thoughts, a secret addiction and crush against him. He doesn't want his student to graduate, or let him go. Warning: No real sex, just screwing around. Rated for some Mature content and language.


This.. was supposed to be a lemon, but I can't do it! So, I'm gonna make you guys a deal. There's M-rated stuff in the one-shot, but no sex. IFFFFFFFF I manage to get ten comments on this one-shot asking for a sequel, I'll write one, WITH LEMONNNN. IF I manage to get that amount of reviews. Otherwise you'll have to it with this.. and maybe sometime I will write a lemon which isn't a sequel to this. ALSO, One-shot contains older!Roxas and .. M-rated stuff. I don't own anything of Kingdom Hearts apart from this One-shot. And they could be OOC. And maybe it's AU, I'm not sure.. haven't played the game and such.

Have fun reading!

* * *

"**I shouldn't have these feelings.. but I **can't** help it."**

"**His sweet scent is driving me **crazy**."**

"**These weird thoughts keep racing through my mind."**

"**Struggling against myself, in order to keep me **sane**."**

"**What's wrong with me?"**

**Roxas's p.o.v.**

Another day trying to hold myself in. Trying not to pin the young boy against the wall and **ravish **his insides. He's teasing me, I know it.. but I doubt he notices it himself. He's so oblivious, but that's one of the things I like about him. But seeing him chewing and nibbing at the back of his pencil, his perfect blue eyes drowned into his own imagination as he forgot about everything surrounding him, and just seeing him fuckingnibbing at the pencil... it drives me insane.

Chewing. Nibbing. **Licking**?!

This boy is **born **to tease the crap out of me. And even though the throbbing feeling in my abdomen, I have to forget it. Only 15 minutes left, and then I'll be able to take care of it. Like always. Every single day, week and month. Now for almost four years.. but I can handle it. At least, I think I can. Holding a huge crush against your student, which hasn't even turned 16 yet, and having a overwhelming addiction and holding such possessive thoughts over the boy, was completely normal.

Who am I kidding?

Of course it wasn't normal. The boy is 15, I'm **25 **for fucks sake! And yet he can make me feel this way. I can crawl into a corner and sob forever about the fact I'm a pervert who just wants to get into the boys pants and ravish him until he's a panting mess.. but since I'm a teacher at Kingdom High College, I guess it's better to shove the thoughts aside and ignore the boy as much as possible during classes. But I know him. It's impossible to ignore him. Sora, the only boy in my English class who doesn't even know how to write 'eventually', or 'beautiful'. Doesn't know when to put a ' behind a word or not. Doesn't know whenever it's "I've droven" or "I drove.". But these single mistakes made him who he was, and also the one who I love. Yet, it have to remain it a secret. Maybe for forever, since I certainly don't want to lose my job.. or land in jail because of taking pictures of a underage child before, during and after school.. okay, I've got a huge obsession. But I can't handle it! The boy's brown locks waving around, his sparkling blue eyes, his beautiful smile.. just, everything. Who can't hold a crush against him? It's impossible not to like the boy, no matter what age you are.

I sighed, glancing at the clock. **Shit. **Still five minutes to go- wait, I've been thinking for more then ten minutes? That's what I mean. I keep thinking about Sora, so much I lose track of time. And since I'm still in class.. my students would be wondering why I've been off the earth so long. Just like Sora used to do, I chuckled. He's always in his thoughts, and doesn't pay any attention to whatever is happening. A earthquick could ravish the whole world, and he wouldn't even notice a thing. That's one of the things I adore about him. The boy doesn't have to worry about a thing, though his grades would be something to worry about.. but he doesn't really mind. I've been trying to help him get his grades up, but it had been horrible for both him **and **me. Him trying to actually do his best, while I had to resist the urge to get into his pants. I'm a horrible person. I sighed desperately. I need some serious help.

Once more glance to the clock. Three minutes to go. Everyone was already packing their rugsacks while Sora kept staring outside, holding his chin up with his right hand. He looked adorable, I had to admit. But when doesn't he? I mean, no matter in what position, or expression on his face, he would always be adorable. I couldn't help but smile as I watched the boy over one more time. The boy was adorable, even though he tried to look cool. Wearing silver necklaces and chains, black pants and band shirts, a belt with studs and another with spikes. He tried desperately, but he was just too cute to be taken seriously about his clothes. Nobody would fear him, think he's cool -in the wrong way-, or think he's a 'bad' guy. Simply because his face wouldn't allow him to look that way.

"Mr Rockswood?"

That voice.. I shot out of my thoughts and looked up, staring right into Sora's blue eyes. He smiled, holding his rugsack over his shoulder. He pushed a letter in front of me. It rested on my desk until I held it up and read it.

"Dear Mr. Rockswood.

Sora's grades hadn't gone up in quite some time, and I'm worrying about him. 

If it's possible, could you give him extra lecture after school? I wouldn't want him to fail for english.

Yours sincerely, Mrs. Parker."

So his mother wants me to give him extra lecture? I don't mind.. but seen the circumstances -referring to the uncomfortable bulge in my pants..- I wouldn't think I would manage to help him without jumping him. It would take a lot to hold myself in, even now, being alone with Sora in the classroom. I sighed, propping the note inside of my pocket before patting Sora's head. "Of course I'll give you some extra lecture, but only if you actually pay attention and don't drown into your thoughts. For the millionth time."

Sora replied with one of his cheap smiles, one of my favorites. A smile which held happiness, and not a smile another student would crack up only to get rid of the teacher. I smiled back at him, mentioning him to sit back at his table and searched through my desk for any English Assignments from past month. Soon I found some, took a chair and sat across from Sora. "This is one of the assignments you hadn't made, but since you want extra lecture, I think it's good to make it though. But with my help this time." he nodded, and looked over the paper. A frown appeared on his face, and I could face-palm as I remembered how sweet yet **dumb **he was. Even though the assignment was written on the paper, he wouldn't understand a thing of it. I sighed, snatching the paper away from him with a chuckle and read it out loud.

I watched and read as I saw Sora deep in thought, again. I would sigh irritated like always, but held it in. It wasn't his fault, it's just the way he is. "Sora." he shot up, turning his attention back to me with a nervous grin. "Yes mister Rockswood?" "-You're not listening, again. If you want to get your grades up, you have to listen. Now, for the assignment you have to write a letter. A few points has to be worked into it, and don't try to make any grammar faults." he nodded, and I gave him the paper back. "I'll give you ten minutes, meanwhile I'll be working on something. Tell me when you're ready." a second nod, and I sat back at my desk. As I began with my 'work' -watching Sora try his best on a assignment he didn't understand, even after hearing what he had to do-, I couldn't help but smile. This was the first time in a few weeks Sora did his best for something.

It looked like he really wanted to learn, or at least improve. And I was glad about it. Until a thought I'd forgotten completely about hit the back of my head. Sora's exams where coming near, and if Sora would pass his exams, he would move to another school. And **that **would destroy me. I can't imagine ever since I met Sora, to see him leave. Sure, I'm a teacher -with strong feelings for a younger student- and I would be selfish to say I didn't want him to pass his exams. But the more I thought about it, the more I didn't want Sora to pass. I wanted him to be with me, even it where the short lessons I'd give to him.. I could let him stay here if I really wanted to..

_**But was I really that selfish?**_

Would I really do such thing so Sora wont pass, and stay another year -or more- on this school? I glanced at the clock. Ten minutes had passed since the kids had left. My gaze turned back to Sora, and I felt the throbbing feeling in my pants again. I sighed, how could I have forgotten about that? I should take care of it before it becomes painful.. but with Sora here, I couldnt. I can't leave a student alone in the classroom, it's against the rules. I groaned, I could remember very well when it became a rule children wouldn't be left alone in the classroom. Ever since Sora's friend, Riku -a student I don't give English lessons to- stole some of the tests out of the desk and Mrs. Rosebud –a very nice lady, to be honest- found out, she reported it and the rule was made. On times like this, I wish Riku had been a good boy and kept his hands off of such things.. but luck was never on my side.

"Done!" I heard Sora saying, looking proudly at his work. I stood up, looking at his work and nodded in approval. He really had putten effort into the assignment. "It's better then your other work Sora, I'm proud of you." he smiled thankfully and got up. Again, the thoughts of Sora's exams flashed through my mind. He had made the assignment so good, almost no faults.. which meant he already knew a part of the coming exams. If he would do his best from now, he would easily pass the exam, which made stress even more. Never in the four years he'd spend at this school he had putten effort into his work, and now he suddenly does? That kid was weird as fuck, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

And still, something **really **important had to be done. Now. But Sora had to be gone first..! "Sora, I'd love to help you learn more, but I still have my work to do. I'll see you tomorrow after class again, alright?" he nodded smiling and picked up big rugsack, running out of the classroom. Now it was my time to finally get rid of **that.**

**¿?×¿?×¿?**

**Normal p.o.v.**

After Roxas had gotten rid of the 'minor' thing, he saw Sora had forgotten his pencil. He slid the pencil inside of his pocket, and desided to head home. School was already over, the other teachers where heading home as well. The blonde got up, gathered his stuff such as tests from the kids and books, and went over to his car. He dumped his stuff onto the backseat and started the car, heading home.

But instead of getting to his house.. he ended up in front of Sora's house. Sora's pencil clenched in his hand as he glanced through the window of the house, seeing Sora in his pyjama pants on the couch.. **with his chest exposed. **This kid was **begging **to be fucked, he thought. He thought for a moment, considering he should knock on the door and bring his pencil back.. or should go back home. It would be weird to show up only to bring a pencil back, so he drove back home, the picture of the half-naked Sora craved into his memories. He groaned, wishing to have that body all too himself. But like he'd said earlier, luck wasn't on his side. If it was, he wouldn't be 25 but around Sora's age. He wouldn't be teaching, but having his way with Sora. Life was great, wasn't it?

Oh the sarcasm. Which made him groan again. He just wished he could spend his time with Sora, not being a pervert and not trying to get into the boy's pants.. even though he'd love to have his way with Sora, even if it where for one night. Just once, ravishing Sora's insides. Pounding countlessly inside of him, hearing the younger moan his name and kissing him. Seeing the blush appear on the boy's face, and begging him to go faster, rhougher, and give him the best time of his life. If only Roxas had the change, he would do it. Once was more then enough.

And maybe he would have his way with the younger.. somehow. He had some ideas, but that would be against the law. But the more time he'd spend with the boy on school, the more he'd gotten irritated about the bulge inside his pants each day, the more he didn't care about the law or his job anymore. Finally, he arrived at his house. He unlocked the door and got in, kicking his shoes inside of a corner and slumping down into his cozy couch. It felt soft, 'Would Sora's hair feel as soft?'he grunted, swifting on the couch into another position. 'Would his lips taste as soft as they look?' he shifted again. 'Would he be a good kisser..?' the thoughts kept racing through his mind as he felt a warm feeling in his lowerhalf.

"**Shit**. Not again." he groaned, getting up and walking over to the bathroom. He kicked his pants and boxers away, leaving him half-naked in front of the mirror. He looked at himself, before closing his eyes and setteling his hand on his manhood. Slowly, he began stroking himself. Moaning Sora's name with each stroke. This went on for quite some time before he was a panting mess, moaning Sora's name all over again as he stroked and jerked faster and harder. The thought of Sora making him feel like this pulled him over the edge. White was spread onto the sink and mirror, as he opened his eyes and looked at himself. He was a mess. "Fuck you, Sora.." he sighed. "Only you can make me do this." he was dissappointed Sora would never be the one making him feel like this. He'd just had to imagine it was the brunette doing it. He took a towel as he turned the shower on. Showering while the sticky cum dripping from his dick wasn't something enjoyable, but he didn't really had a choice. As he stepped under the warm water, his muscles relaxed. He closed his eyes, feeling the warmth sliding down his body.

His mind wandered back to Sora. 'Sora. Sora. Sora' this perfect name, matched with the most perfect boy he'd ever seen.. he couldn't forget him. His obsession had became strong, and he knew he should look for professional help. But if he would tell them he had a crush for 4 years on a underage student, and jerks off whenever he thought about him.. they would fire him at Kingdom High College, and would lock him up. Maybe in a assylum? He didn't know. He'd rather want to live the rest of his life with jerking off inside the bathroom then getting into a assylum and never seeing Sora again.

As the minutes passed, he got out from the shower and turned it off. A blanket was wrapped around his waist as he walked back to his room. It was late, the moon along with the stars had appeared, and it was time for him to sleep. Tomorrow would be another day with Sora, another day trying not to jump him, another day hiding in the bathrooms for his.. problem. Which was caused by Sora. He felt like crying miserably at that moment. It was Sora's fault he felt this way! Sora would be the one getting rid of it. Right?.. Right!?

**¿?×¿?×¿?**

Another day has arrived. It was past afternoon and Sora was in Roxas's class. He didn't mind though, he liked his teacher. He was always kind to him, helped him with a lot of things, and didn't complain when he was drowned into his imagination again. He felt comfortable with his teacher. Sora smiled, looking down at his work. He'd been trying hard to finish it. Sure, he hadn't done anything in the time he'd been at this school, but he wanted to prove his mother and his teacher he can be smart, if he tried.

He didn't like reading, learning and such things. But if that would help him prove them he wasn't a dumb kid, he would do it. So, after a lot of studying and practising, he hoped his assignment was good. He watched as Roxas walked across the tables to gather the assignments. He stopped in front of him and smiled, looking the paper over and petted Sora on the head. "Good job, your mother will be proud."

So, this would be a moment where Sora would yell he isn't a kid anymore and wasn't really that stupid.. but he would let it rest. It was nice to get some appreciating after doing his best for the assignment. Mr Rockswood- **Roxas **walked back to his desk and glanced at the clock. Five minutes, and then he had to his time alone with Sora.

Which made him wonder.. Sora's exams would be within a few weeks. If he passes, he'll be leaving and Roxas would be left behind. If he didn't manage to let Sora fail for English, what else could he do? Watching his -young- crush walk away, and only being able to see him when he stalked him to his house? Watching the boy undress in his room when he didn't notice the curtains where open? No, he wouldn't. He wouldn't stalk the boy. He'd already crossed the line to pervertness, he wouldn't get himself to actually follow the boy all day.. he was already fucked up enough.

But the thought about Sora leaving.. he didn't want to accept it. He wanted Sora. All for his own. He wanted to feel the boy, hold him, kiss him, **touch **him, **ravish his insides**. He wanted Sora, he could repeat it a million times. Groaning, he slammed his head to his desk which drew the class's attention. He sighed, noticing his small mistakes and took one last glance to the clock. 2 minutes where left. He didn't care, kids loved being able to get away before the actual time, so he stood up and told them they could leave. Two minutes wouldn't hurt.

The children made their way over to the door as Sora remained behind on his chair, waiting for Roxas to come. Roxas couldn't help but smile a little at the thought Sora actually waited for him- even if it only was for extra lecture. Roxas made his way over to Sora's table, and raffled up a small paper. It was one from long ago, and he'd found it somewhere. It would be a good practise for Sora, since it's a bit harder then he usually gets. But seen his improvements, he thought it would be alright. "Try to make this one, without my help." Roxas smiled, and made his way back over to his desk.

But after a few moments, his stare turned back to Sora as he heard the familiar nibbing sound. '**Fuck.' **And sure enough, Sora was nibbing and biting at his pencil again. Anyone apart from Roxas wouldn't think of it much, but seen the bulge with grew inside the older's pants.. the others didn't thought the same way he did. He watched how Sora's lips and teeth rubbed over the pencil, not even noticing what he was doing to his teacher. Roxas groaned, knowing he's already hard.. by only staring at a kid chewing nibbing and biting on a fucking pencil.

**'Enough.'**

Roxas stood up, locking the classroom door and making sure the curtains where all closed. Sora looked up from his work, confused as why his teacher was locking everything up. But soon enough he found out as Roxas came closer to the boy, and untied his tie. Roxas crancked a smile, one would make any child shiver in fear. It was a smile nobody could describe, and would never want to see. Though, it laster only for a few moments before the smile grew into a smirk. "Sora, would you like to do me a favor?"

'Make him pay!' His mind yelled at him, each step he got closer to the boy. It was time to pay for the four years torture, it was time Sora would see what he'd done to his teacher. The older brought a hand to his face, rubbing his cheeck with his thumb. Sora's breath hitched for a moment at the unfamilair feeling. "What kind of favor?" he asked in return.

"Just say yes." Roxas smiled. Sora hestitated for a moment, and nodded a yes. Roxas smile grew wider. He stepped even closer to Sora if it was possible and tied his tie around Sora's eyes. "Lights out for a moment." and with that, Sora didn't knew that he felt. Something wet trailed down his neck, one hand pinning his wrists together and the free hand holding Sora's body so he wouldn't try to get away. "I'm going to **ravish your insides.**"

* * *

So.. I hope you enjoyed! SMOTHER ME WITH REVIEWS!


End file.
